Venom
by LexysK23
Summary: A series of Randlee/Ra-J one-shots. Requested by RKO Out of Nowhere and CFOTakeover
1. Double Venom

_**Double Venom**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 496  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: This story was requested by not one, but two people. RKO Out of Everywhere and CFOTakeover. This will be similar to Insanity, in that it is mostly One-Shots. And since Paige is the character I adore, she'll be in this sot for a good part. (Who do I par her with?)**

 **Anyways, you guys, enjoy and I guess you can request stories, if you guys want. And my bunny bit through my internet wire. (So not my week). So I don't know what I'm going to do. Hotspot this shit. I can't wait too much though.**

 **Summary: It's Payback, 2013. And Randy is proud.**

 **Characters: AJ Lee, Randy Orton, Big E, mentions of Kaitlyn, The Shield, and Daniel Bryan**

 **Requested by: No one.**

 **Uploaded: May 27, 2015**

* * *

Randy smirked as he watched AJ made Kaitlyn tap out to win her first championship. He clapped, even though she couldn't see him. He walked towards the gorillas. He had a smirk on his face. He watched AJ stumble into the back, a happy smile on her face.

She looked at Randy and took a step back. She stared at him, waiting, _watching_.

Randy looked behind her, at Big E Langston. The big man patted AJ's shoulder and walked away.

"I guess I should tell you congratulations," Randy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really? You want to congratulate me?"

Randy tilted his head, as he frowned at AJ. "Why would I?"

AJ shrugged. "You and Bryan going to win?"

The thirty-three year old nodded. He looked behind her. "Two time Tag Team Champion."

AJ grinned. She looked at Randy. "So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to congratulate me, for real?"

Randy raised his eyebrow. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

AJ stood a step towards him. She got on her toes. Randy could feel her breath on his face. He smirked. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and kept his face against hers. She felt him wrap his arms around her. She just leaned into his arms.

"I wish I could go out there to support you," AJ whispered, as she looked up at him.

Randy, his smile still on hi face. "I do too. But you'll be cheering for me, and just the thought is enough for me."

AJ let out a small laugh. She leaned up and kissed him again. One of the stagehands told AJ that she they were waiting for her. She was going to go out with Dolph Ziggler and Big E to support Dolph.

She kissed him and told him that she would see him in a few.

* * *

Randy sighed as he sat in his locker room. The Shield had kept their belts. He rubbed his belt. He lost, and it didn't feel good. He heard a knock and looked up to see AJ open the door. She gave him a small smile.

Randy patted the spot next to him. AJ skipped inside and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?" AJ asked, looking at Randy.

The man shrugged. "It always stings when I lose, but I'll jump back up. I'm going to win the WWE Championship just watch me," he said, as he stared at the belt on AJ's shoulder.

AJ sat on his lap. "We'll run this place as champions."

Randy laughed. "We'll be champions."

AJ kissed his lips. "I love you Randy."

The man laughed. "I love you too April."

AJ laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

Randy was so happy he was able to tell her his feelings. He kissed her cheek. AJ sighed contently, as she leaned into his arms.


	2. Black and White

_**Black and White**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 541  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Okay, so this story will be a spin-off of Insanity. And there will be another one, a Seth/Emma central story, but I need help with the title. Insanity came from Dean and Paige's crazy, childish natures. Venom came from The Viper and The Black Widow. I just can't think of something for Seth and Emma. That story won't come out until this is established. Anyways, enjoy. And I have like six other requests to get through (for this story.)**

 **Summary: AJ and Randy go on their first date.**

 **Characters: Randy, AJ, Kaitlyn, and John.**

 **Requested by: RKO Out of Everywhere**

 **Uploaded: May 29, 2015**

* * *

AJ stared at herself. She looked down to make sure her white and black dress was on correctly. She took a deep breath.

"You look great," Kaitlyn said from her stop on the bed. She was tired of seeing AJ complain about how she wasn't ready, and that saying yes was probably a mistake And as much as she loved AJ like a sister, it was starting to get annoying.

"Are you sure? It's not too much? I mean, I don't know. I could be over dressed," AJ muttered as she turned in front of the mirror.

Kaitlyn sighed and fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"You asked her out. You can't back out now," John said, as he watched a shirtless Randy try to decide on what shirt he should wear.

"I know, I'm just nervous. I didn't think she was going to say yes. I mean, she's AJ. And she's great."

"And you're scared, you haven't felt this ways since, you know."

Randy sighed as he sat on the bed. He remembered his marriage, the mother of his child. And how that relationship went to hell. So after that, he never got close to anyone again, he had never felt anything for anyone again, until AJ.

He turned to John. "Which one?"

"The black and white one. Are you ever going to talk about it?"

Randy sighed. "There's nothing to talk about. It happened, it's over. Done and over with. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for.

* * *

Randy pulled the chair out for AJ. She thanked him and sat in front of him

"It's great that we're matching even if we didn't know what the other person was wearing," AJ said, grinning at Randy.

The former champion smiled and nodded. "I think it's a sign."

AJ laughed. "You know, I've had a crush on you since you debuted on WWE."

Randy smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Shut up, I'm sure there were many girls who had a crush on you."

Randy sat back and smiled. "I could say the same to you. The second I saw you down at NXT, I know I had to get to know you. And how right I was."

AJ blushed and looked to the table.

"I'm glad we aren't making this awkward."

"Why would we do that? I mean, the whole point of this is to get to know each other and if we make this awkward, then we won't talk and there would be no point in this."

AJ nodded.

The waiter walked towards them for their orders. The two just had small talk as they waited for their food.

It arrived ten or so minutes later. Randy would have gotten tired of waiting, but being with AJ, he had forgotten that he was waiting for food.

She was telling him about her experience in that sumo-wrestling outfit that she had worn, and how it made her legs shorter then they were. Randy watched her with a smile on his face.

He could see himself having some sort of future with AJ. He knew that she was special, and he couldn't wait to see where the relationship took them.


	3. PTO Vs Black Widow

_**PTO vs Black Widow**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 487  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: This is set after Insanity's Signings. Enjoy, sorry I haven't been as fast, I've just been busy with my final. But I start a new class, and gonna learn how to shoot movies (camera work), yay.**

 **Summary: Randy and AJ are at Axxess.**

 **Characters: Randy and AJ, mentions of Dean and Paige**

 **Requested by: RKO Out of Everywhere**

 **Uploaded: June 01, 2015**

* * *

Randy leaned back against his chair, as he took a three second break of his signings. He liked signing, he liked meeting fans, but his wrist was starting to hurt.

He felt someone cover his eyes, and he smiled, only thinking of one person who would do that.

"How are you doing?" AJ asked, as she sat down next to Randy. They both looked up when they heard people talking loudly. They looked over to see that the noise was coming from Paige's booth.

"It's great. Better now that you're here," Randy told her, grinning at his wife.

AJ shook her head at the cheesy-ness. "Ready to beat Seth Rollins?" AJ asked, as Randy signed more posters.

"Totally. I'm going to give him an RKO that he'll never forget."

AJ laughed and nodded her head. She watched him smile at the kids that were asking for his signatures.

Soon, there were two kids asking Randy a question. "Would you tap out to the Black Widow?" the older of the two asked.

"Dean tapped out to the PTO," the younger one told them, his eyes bright and excited.

Randy turned to AJ. "Want to see if I tap out?"

AJ let out a laugh and nodded. They both stood up and AJ was able to set up the Black Widow.

Randy decided to play around, and act like he was in pain. He tapped, and tapped, and tapped.

AJ released him, shaking her head. She then turned to the two kids. "Which one looks better?"

The older one looked at his brother, before looking at AJ. "I like yours better."

The younger one shook his head. "I like Paige." He then grinned, "She's my girlfriend."

AJ raised her eyebrow, looking at Randy. "What if I become your girlfriend, will you like mine better?"

The little boy shook his head. "No. I like you with Randy better. You look happy."

"Doesn't Paige look happy with Dean?"

The boy nodded his head. "But I'll make her happier."

AJ awed and kissed the little boy on the cheek. She then turned to the older one and kissed his cheek.

"I can make you happy," he said, his eyes bright and happy.

Randy frowned and looked at the boy who was trying to take his wife from him.

AJ laughed, not sure what to say to the boy that seemed to have a crush on her. "I love Randy."

The boy sighed and nodded. He then looked at Randy, with a glared. "Take care of her, or else."

With wide eyes, Randy nodded. "Yes, of course, always."

The boy stared at him before nodded. He then went to ask Randy for an autograph, and left with his brother.

Randy shook his head. "I guess I have to take care of you now."

AJ frowned and hit his arm. "Ass"

Randy laughed and kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too Randy."


	4. It's Out

_**It's Out**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 405  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is another request.**

 **Summary: Randy and AJ realize their feeling for each other.**

 **Characters: Randy, AJ, John, and Kaitlyn.**

 **Requested by: RKO Out of Everywhere**

 **Uploaded: June 02, 2015**

* * *

John punched his shoulder. Randy frowned as he looked at his best friend. "What?"

John shook his head. "Nothing, just wanted to see what you're looking at."

"No one," Randy said, very quickly. He sighed, realizing what John's comment was saying.

"I never said who. So who are you looking at?" John asked, as he followed his line of sight.

"No one. God, you're so annoying, I don't know why I put up with you."

John shrugged. "You just do. But seriously, AJ? Do you like her?"

"No."

"C'mon Randy, I know you. And you _never_ gave this much attention to anyone in your life. So what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that she's different from most of the divas here. She carries herself in a different way, you know?"

John nodded. "Yeah. She's cool too."

"Yeah she is. I like talking to her. There are no nerves or anything, we just talk and enjoy time together, you know?"

John nodded. "You like her, but you're scared to admit it."

"I like her, but I don't want her to rip my heart out like _she_ did."

"And I don't think AJ will. I've seen the way she looks at you. She smiles brighter when you're around. I say ask her out, she'll like that."

Randy sighed before shrugging. "I may do that."

* * *

"You like him," Kaitlyn teased, as she grinned at AJ.

AJ rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend."

"If he were just a friend, you wouldn't get defensive."

"I am not defensive!"

Kaitlyn just raised her eyebrow, grinning. AJ rolled her eyes and blushed. "Shut up."

Her taller friend laughed, as she shook her head. "You like him, just tell him."

"No! I don't want to make it weird between us."

"You won't. I'm sure he likes you too."

"How would you know?"

"Cena told me."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, Randy told him he has a big crush on you. So I suggest you tell him, unless you a big chicken."

AJ glared at her friend. "Bitch."

"You love me. But admit it, you like him."

AJ sighed and nodded. "Fine, I like him. I have a crush on Randy."

Kaitlyn smirked as she looked at her phone.

* * *

" _I have a crush on Randy."_

Randy stared at John's phone in shock. A smile appeared on his face. AJ had a crush on him. He did have a chance, and he couldn't wait to take it.


	5. Lazy Day

_**Lazy Day**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 416  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Sorry it took a while. No excuses, just apologies.**

 **Summary: AJ and Randy spend the day in bed.**

 **Characters: AJ and Randy**

 **Requested by: TheOneAndOnlyNXT**

 **Uploaded: June 05, 2015**

* * *

It was their day off. It was hot out. They didn't want to do anything. It was what they called their Lazy Day, where they just lay in bed and talk, and eat junk, and watch television shows and movies.

At the moment, AJ flipped the channel. Again. Again. Again.

Randy sighed, as he turned to AJ. "Will you choose something already?"

"I'm not going to stay on some show I don't like," AJ told him, as she continued to change the channel.

Randy looked at the remote control, and then to remote. He then smirked. He, very quickly, snatched the remote from AJ.

"Hey! What the hell!"

Randy laughed as she went to a random channel and tossed the remote away. "I was getting bored of staring at the black screen."

AJ rolled her eyes and turned to him. "You're an ass."

Randy laughed and looked at the television. He soon felt her finger run on his chest. He looked down, to see her trace things.

"What are you doing?"

AJ grinned and looked up at him. "Well, since you took the remote from me, I have to entertain myself somehow."

Randy smirked. "I know I'm perfect. So I guess I'll let you do whatever you want."

AJ released a dry laugh as she sat up.

"What are you doing?"

AJ didn't respond, as she climbed over him so she was straddling him. He placed his arms behind his head and stared up at her.

AJ grinned. "So, it's a boring day, and you won't let me watch tv—"

"You change the channel every five seconds, that is _not_ watching television."

"—anyways, you won't let me watch television. So I guess you'll have to entertain me."

"Really? And how would I do that?"

AJ smirked. "Well, you see, I have a boyfriend, who is really hot. I see him in his underwear a lot."

"It's an outfit."

"Yeah, but it doesn't leave a lot to the imagination."

"Maybe I don't want it too."

AJ shot him a glare, but then grinned. "Entertain me, any way you want."

"Really now?"

AJ nodded, and that was what Randy needed. He placed his hands on her waist, and turned them around so she was under him. He started to kiss her neck, smiling at the noises she was making. He leaned up to kiss her lips.

The television was long forgotten as they entertained themselves in the bed. It wasn't really a lazy day soon after.


	6. RKO Out Of Nowhere

_**RKO Out of Nowhere**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 442  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
** **Author's Note: Here is another chapter.**

 **Summary: Randy is jealous of Daniel and AJ's on-screen romance, and they argue in the ring.**

 **Characters: Randy, Daniel, and AJ.**

 **Requested by: AJRandy 4 life**

 **Uploaded: June 05, 2015**

* * *

Randy glared at AJ and Daniel. They were in a match, Daniel and AJ against Randy and Brie. Randy didn't pay Brie any attention. All his attention was going to the woman in the other side.

Daniel tagged AJ, and he looked at the Viper, waiting for him to tag the younger Bella twin. But he didn't.

AJ didn't care. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, so she just walked up to him and looked up at him.

"Are you mad?" AJ asked, her voice low, enough so the crowd couldn't hear.

Randy glared at her.

"Are you mad that I'm also with Daniel? Do you want me all to your self?"

Randy clenched his first.

"Oh, c'mon Randy. Don't get jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he lied through his teeth.

"Are you sure?"

Randy smirked, as he nodded. "Kiss him all you want. But in the end, you're mine."

AJ glared at him. "I'm no one's."

Randy just laughed. Daniel and Brie just watched them, curious to what was going on.

"Oh c'mon AJ, you're mine. You know it. Kiss Daniel all you want. Hell, kiss anyone in the roster. I don't care, because in the end, you're going to come back to me."

"You're an asshole Orton."

The man just laughed. He leaned over and put his mouth next to her ear. "That's what you like about me."

AJ took the moment. She turned, and did the RKO on her boyfriend. The crowed went wild. Randy was stunned on the ground. AJ went for the cover. Brie tried to run to stop it, but Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her.

 _Three!_

AJ had just RKO'd and pinned Randy Orton. Everyone went wild. Daniel rushed to AJ, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, while Randy seemed to get out of his daze.

* * *

AJ stopped Randy, wanting to talk to him.

She was a little put off by the smile on his face.

"That was awesome."

"What?" AJ asked, in confusion.

"The RKO, it was great. I wasn't expecting. It made that ending amazing."

AJ shook her head. "About what you said."

"I didn't mean it. I just wanted you to get mad, to be aggressive out there. If anything, I belong to you."

AJ grinned as she nodded. She reached up to kiss his lips. "I love you Randy."

Randy put his arms around her, as he walked to his car with her. "I love you too April. Always."

AJ smiled. She liked making Randy jealous. She liked knowing that he didn't want to lose her. She leaned into his arms and headed home with him.


	7. Masks

_**Masks**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 575  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here you guys go.**

 **Summary: Randy and AJ meet at a masquerade party.**

 **Characters: Randy, AJ, and John,**

 **Requested by: Mila**

 **Uploaded: June 09, 2015**

* * *

Randy fixed his mask, and as he watched the people dance and chat around. He didn't know why WWE was hosting this, and he found it quite stupid. He didn't want to be there, but he had to.

He sighed, as he took a sip of his drink. He looked around, before seeing _her_.

It was just like out of a Cinderella movie. (He had a daughter, sue him if he knew of fairytales.) He placed his drink down and started to head towards her.

"Hello," he said into her ear. She turned and he smiled. He couldn't see her face much, and he felt like he knew her, but at the same time, he didn't know from where. He just smiled at her.

"Hello yourself," she responded. And it made him smile. She seemed like the type who wouldn't take any bullcrap and he liked it.

"So can I know your name?"

AJ raised her eyebrow. Was this man serious? Why would she give him her name, she didn't even know who it was. "And why would I do that?"

Randy smirked. "Cause you know you want to. I'm your dream come to live."

"My _dream_?"

"Your Cinderella story."

AJ laughed. "Are you serious? Wait, so you're my prince? Am I supposed to dance with you? And then, when the clock hits midnight or whatever, I'm supposed to run away and leave something behind, a clue?"

She was feisty, and Randy liked it. "How about you just dance with me? And we see how the night goes?"

AJ rolled her eyes. But he was persistent. She finally agreed and they both went to dance.

"So we work together?"

AJ nodded. "Why else would I be here?"

Randy smiled and looked down to her.

"Why did you come to my direction?" AJ asked, looking up at him.

Randy shrugged. "I don't really know. I just felt like I had to get to know you. And I'm not saying that to get into your pants. I'm not that type of man. And I just wanted to dance with someone who seemed to not want to be here just as much, If not more than me."

AJ looked into his eyes, trying to see if she believed him. And for some reason, she did. She nodded. "I believe you."

Randy smiled at her. He twirled her and pulled her towards him. He looked down at her, into her eyes, while AJ stared up at him. He started to reach down, ready to capture her lips with his, when John walked back and slapped him on his back.

AJ took the moment to step away from him. She looked at him. "This mean goodbye."

"No."

AJ raised her eyebrow.

"Look, we didn't have a lot of time to talk. But I felt something, a connection, and you can't tell me you didn't feel anything either."

AJ opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"At least give me something," Randy told her, as he grabbed her hand.

"Jeanette. Use that to find out who I am."

Randy smiled at that. "I plan to." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

AJ touched her cheek, surprised at what happened. But then she realized, she still didn't know who he was. The man was slick, she gave him that.

She smiled, hoping he would be able to put it together. She wanted to know who her so-called "prince" was.


	8. Daughter

_**Daughter**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 593  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is the latest request. Remember I take them.**

 **Summary: Things are getting serious. Randy introduces AJ to his daughter.**

 **Characters: Randy, AJ, and Alanna**

 **Requested by: CFOTAKEOVER**

 **Uploaded: June 09, 2015**

* * *

AJ was nervous. She was going to meet the girl of Randy's life. The person that meant the most to him. And she knew she could not screw that up.

It had taken Kaitlyn hours to calm her down after Randy told her he wanted her to meet his daughter.

"You're going to be fine. You get along with Randy, you can get along with a mini-female version of Randy. You've got this April," AJ said, as she stared at herself in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door, and AJ went to go open it. She smiled when she saw Randy there with a small girl. The girl looked up at AJ, with wide eyes. She gave AJ a small smile.

"Hi, I'm April, but everyone calls me AJ."

"Alanna," the four year old said as she stuck her hand out for AJ to shake.

The older woman let out a laugh as she shook her boyfriend's daughter's hand.

Alanna looked up at her father with a toothy smile. "I like her daddy."

Randy smiled, and nodded. "I like her too."

"Hey, Alanna, you want to play with some toys? I found some and I don't know what to do with them."

Alanna nodded her head and followed AJ to the living room, where a pile of stuffed animals stood.

She sat down in front of AJ and Randy, in between a stuffed dog and bear. She looked at AJ, waiting to see what they wanted to do.

"Do you want to have tea?" AJ asked, cautiously, but Alanna seemed to be excited for that.

For the next few hours, they played tea party, then they played with the stuffed animals.

Alanna watched a few princess movies with AJ, and they chatted throughout the whole movie. Normally, Randy would have gotten annoyed, but he wasn't. He was just watching his girlfriend and daughter interact.

Soon, it was time to go. AJ promised Alanna that they would hang out against soon.

"Here," AJ said, as she handed Alanna a stuffed bear.

The small Orton grinned and hugged the bear close. "Thank you."

Randy smiled as his daughter jumped in place.

"What are you going to name it?" AJ asked, wanting to have one last conversation with the girl.

"I name her April."

AJ's heart felt like it was going to explode, as was Randy's.

"Why?" AJ asked, wanting to know.

"You make daddy happy. April make me happy too."

AJ gave Alanna a hug, feeling tears in her eyes. "April will take care of you, just like I'll take care of your daddy."

Alanna gave her a nod and started to walk to the door. She stood there, and stared at the door. "Daddy and AJ gonna do grown up stuff. We no look." The small girl told her new stuffed animal.

Randy laughed and looked at AJ. "I love you."

AJ's eyes widened. It was the first time they said that to each other. AJ knew it was hard for him to say too.

"I love you. And I have for some time. Seeing you, with Alanna just made me realize that I should tell you. So I am, telling you. I love you AJ."

"I love you too Randy."

He kissed her goodbye. He promised he would call. And he left with his daughter.

AJ watched him leave. The only things thing she could think of, was becoming Alanna's step mother, even if it was early in the relationship. It was going to last, she just knew it was.

* * *

 **Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

 _ **2011  
**_ **Masks**

 **2012  
** **It's Out / Black and White / RKO Out of Nowhere / Daughter**

 _ **2013**_ **  
Double Vemon / Lazy Day  
**

 _ **2014**_ **  
PTO vs. Black Widow**


	9. Morning After

_**Morning After**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 328  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness.**

 **Summary: Randy and AJ wake up from a night they barely remember.**

 **Characters: Randy and AJ**

 **Requested by: QueenOfEverythingFreaksAndGeek**

 **Uploaded: June 22, 2015**

* * *

Randy opened his eyes. He felt tired. There was a pound in his head. He leaned over and nearly jumped out of the bed when he felt his arms touch someone else.

He stared, when he realized that it was AJ. He looked at himself, and noticed that he was naked.

"What the _fuck_ happened?"

AJ slowly woke up. She looked over and stared at Randy. She looked under the covers and let out small scream when she realized that she was naked.

"What did we do?"

"I-I think we slept with each other," Randy said, his voice far away.

"Do you remember anything?"

"A little. Enough to know we did have sex."

"We need to talk about this," AJ whispered.

Randy nodded.

"You're my best friend Randy. And I don't want this to ruin anything between us."

"Look, I know you like me," the man said, remembering the phone call. He gave her a small smile. "And I like you. And I think, if we didn't sleep with each other, we would never tell each other how we feel."

"So you say this was a good thing?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing. I like you AJ. I like you a lot. And I want to go out on a date with you."

AJ gave him a smile, as she looked at him.

"So will you? Go out on a date with me?"

AJ leaned forward. She placed her face in front of his. "I think this will answer your question."

She pressed her lips against his. He grinned as he pulled her closer. He pushed her away soon after.

"As much as I want to recreate last night, I want to take you out on a date."

The New Jersey native grinned. "How about we make breakfast then?"

"Let's get dressed then."

"…Or we can do it naked?"

Randy's face lit up. "My kind of girl."

AJ laughed before going to make breakfast with Randy.

* * *

 **Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

 _ **2011  
**_ **Masks**

 ** _2012  
_** **It's Out / Morning After / Black and White / RKO Out of Nowhere / Daughter**

 _ **2013**_ **  
Double Vemon / Lazy Day  
**

 _ **2014**_ **  
PTO vs. Black Widow**


	10. May the Best Couple Win Randlee Version

_**May the Best Couple Win (Randlee Version)**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 468  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: There are two versions of this. This is all Randlee, while the other is in Insanity, and it's Ambraige. Although the outcome of the match stays the same. The small scenes are different for each pairing. Enjoy.**

 **Summary: Randy and Paige challenge Dean and Paige.**

 **Pairings: Randy, AJ, Dean, and Paige**

 **Requested by: Project NICK**

 **Uploaded: July 08, 2015**

* * *

"Let's do this," Randy said, smirking at Dean, raising his eyebrow, challenging.

Dean glared at him, keeping an eye on him. He looked at Paige, who was smirking, at AJ, who was waiting for an answer.

Dean nodded, smirking. "Okay, tonight, you and your girl, against me and Paige."

Paige looked at Dean and nodded. Randy and AJ left, leaving Paige and Dean behind.

Randy placed his hands on AJ's shoulders. "I love fighting with you by my side. And now I get to fight with you, it's going to be great."

AJ smiled at how happy her husband was. He looked very excited to see him ready to fight.

"It is, I can't wait. We are going to kick those NXT kid's asses."

"They aren't in NXT babe, haven't in some time."

"Yeah, but that's how people remember them, the alumni."

"But you were a part of that."

AJ shrugged. "It was a different kind, you know? Anyways, enough about them, this is about us. And how we are going to smoke them out there."

Randy grinned, "Took the words straight out of my mouth."

* * *

Randy and AJ came out first, followed by the younger couple. The crowd went crazy, wanting that to happen. Paige and AJ went first, as they fought against each other. They were pretty even, and were able to knock the other one down, only to lose the advantage and the other woman getting the advantage.

Paige tagged Dean. AJ shrugged and tagged in Randy. Both men stood there, ready to attack. They were standing in front of each other. Ready to attack. Dean was able to get an advantage. He was able to knock Randy down.

AJ was shouting for Randy to fight back, and he did. He was able to fight back. He got Dean down, made him retreat for help, tagging in his girlfriend. Paige smiled, getting back in.

Again, it was pretty even. Dean started to fight with Randy outside. But Randy threw Dean against the steel stairs. AJ took the distraction of Paige wanting to check on her boyfriend, to set her up in the _Black Widow_.

Paige ended up tapping out, and the team of AJ and Randy were declared the winners.

Randy rushed into the ring, and wrapped his arms around his wife. He spun her around as she laughed.

"We won. We made an amazing team, and we won!"

AJ wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and kissed him. Randy held her as the crowd went crazy.

"I love you," Randy whispered, as he held her close.

AJ just tossed her head back and laughed. She nodded her head. "I love you too," She whispered onto his lips. Randy grinned.

The crowd was losing it, as Paige and Dean were also kissing outside the ring.


End file.
